


Those Three Little Words

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: They weren’t together but didn’t desire to be with anyone else either.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here's another story with my favorite couple! 
> 
> This is set somewhere during season 2, way before they confess their feelings to each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)
> 
> Disclaim: this is not related to the episode where Lassie is being held at the station because of a recently released perp coming after the people who put him in jail, seeking revenge (4x05).

Juliet was sitting in the front seat of her car, binoculars in her hand, observing from her window the house just across the street. The lights off and the dead silence strongly indicated that the place was vacant and the late hours of the night were bringing no cars to cross hers, parked at the curb, hidden enough for disguise but in an advantageous position so the detective could easily inspect any movement. 

Since Lassiter had been targeted, again, by a perp recent released from jail, seeking for revenge, Juliet demanded to lead the case, declining a new partner while the Head Detective was kept under surveillance back at the station, preventing him from running after the culprit by himself, ending up either dead or facing some long time behind bars. They all knew how motivated Carlton could be while in a case, and that specific being so personal, he could cross the line effortlessly. 

A soft snore coming from the passenger seat brought her attention back to the car for a second. Sleeping fondly, half curled on his side, Shawn had a soft smile plastered on his face and the previous wrinkles in his forehead were smoothed by his calm rest. His arms were crossed over his chest loosely and his head resting against the seat in a position Juliet wasn’t sure if was that comfortable but he managed to find his way to dreamland anyway.

She guessed that the tiredness was above any other discomfort he might have been feeling. 

Of course, the moment Lassiter was brought into the station for protection Shawn was already there, snooping around, causing his scene with his overdramatic psychic performance and a theatrical promise to bring justice to the poor Lassie, earning a furious look form the cop which, of course, Shawn ignored completely, responding it with his mischievous grin and an insane plan already assembled in his head. 

With Gus out of the town for a pharmaceutical convention, that Shawn couldn’t describe with precision what was about since he didn’t pay any attention to his best friend’s explanations and couldn’t care less for the man’s “side job” as he would call it, the psychic was assigned by the Chief to pair up with Juliet in order to find more about what they were dealing with. 

Obviously that the “duty” was gladly received by Shawn, who immediately smirked at the blond detective, his flirtatious look implying their time together would be the greatest pleasure for him. She had rolled her eyes, although she couldn't conceal the smile on her lips at the thought of spending some time with the infuriating, yet captivating man she had developed quite deep feelings for, in the past few years. 

It was safe to say those feelings were reciprocated and Shawn made no efforts to hide nor to disguise them, attempting more times than Juliet could count to make a move on her, asking her out, setting dinner dates he promised her were inoffensive shared meals, finding any opportunity to show up at her desk at the station or at her lunch breaks with a box of takeout for them to enjoy it together over the premise of just small conversation and company. 

So, there they were, hidden inside Juliet’s beetle, watching for any signs of the released criminal, Matthew Andersen, who might be back at his old property for reasons still unknown for both detective and psychic. For the first hours, Shawn rambled about everything and nothing, bringing up theories, telling jokes, talking about his favorite movies and much to Juliet’s fear, finding his way into her personal life as he inquired about her family and past and the blond found herself openly discussing her memories, scared of how easy was talking with Shawn. 

Different from any other person, Jules felt safe sharing her secrets with him, even when he occasionally made fun of her young self or her past mistakes. In the end, he was a very good listener, despite the subject being a happy or sad one. And out of the spotlight, out of the eyes of the crowd and in no need to drag attention to himself, Shawn would reveal a calm and sweet side only a few people knew, almost shy, with his crooked smile and shining eyes, attention at every word Juliet said and a caring look so pure it seemed he was able to see her soul as if she was made of crystal material 

As they entered into the night, reaching the quiet dawn, Shawn fell asleep, drenched as he was for having to handle all Psych’s cases alone during the whole week without Gus, plus the help he was forced to give to his father in painting the beach house. He left Jules with her thoughts and considerations about their sort of friendship. It was hard to name what she and Shawn shared, deeper than a friendship but not exactly a romantic relationship. They were caught in between, unspoken words and masked feelings allowing them to follow into that tightrope on the verge of breaking. It would only take a pretty lady glancing at Shawn or a handsome guy talking with Jules to shake that thin line furiously with jealousy. They weren’t together but didn’t desire to be with anyone else either. 

And, although it was easy to dance around that matter in the daylight, on the sight of all eyes, when they found themselves alone, it was becoming harder and harder to keep their relationship platonic. Meeting that other side of Shawn, his care, his protectiveness over her above anyone else, and the matureness he could show when the matters were serious or troubling, instigated Juliet to think about her constantly shutting him out of her life.

Shawn shifted in his seat, one of his arms reaching for something Jules couldn't identify what it was but definitely something important as his face changed between expressions of concern and vigilance. Whatever he was dreaming about, wasn’t that pleasant. She thought about waking him up but a few moments later he relaxed again and she figured it was just a bad memory threatening to come back to his consciousness.

She returned her attention at the window, frustrated with the lack of action and herself feeling sleepy too, wondering if it was that wrong waking Shawn up so she could have a little rest. It was a muffled sound what caught her attention, once more, back inside of the vehicle. 

Shawn started to babble some incoherent words Juliet couldn’t decipher. His posture more tensed, his body constricted, and the lines in his forehead wrinkling in concern. 

“N-no….Catch murder… Pro-protect her.”

“Shawn?”

Gently, Jules touched his forearm, trying to tranquilize him without properly waking him up. The contact made him calm immediately but only for a few seconds. Soon enough his breathing started to become rapid and short.

“Don’t… Don’t touch her… Don't you... don't you dare to touch her... Not… Gotta protect Jules.”

At the sound of her name, Juliet felt her blood freeze, the surprise fast suppressed by the mix of concern and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. He was dreaming about her, more precisely, that she was in danger, and the fact that he was that worried over the need of protecting her brought a warm feeling to Jules’ heart. 

“Shawn? Hey, wake up.”

She shook his arm a little, but he didn’t wake, instead, her voice got mixed with the already vivid images of his dream, and Shawn’s words started to be verbalized more coherently. 

“Jules. My Jules.”

The butterflies in her stomach raised to her throat and her already pink cheeks became crimson. 

“Shawn, wake up. I’m here.”

His stressed expression melted into a more relaxed one, the previous smile returning to his lips.

“Jules…”

“Shawn. It’s time.”

“I love you, Jules.”

If she had frozen before now Juliet found herself dumbfounded, without a clue on how to process that, suddenly unaware of how breathing worked and finding it very hard to concentrate on the task she was designated for. 

He loved her. 

On some level, even if he didn’t realize that yet, Shawn loved her. 

And what shocked Juliet even more, was that she loved him too. Subconsciously or not, hidden deep in her heart or resting at the tip of her tongue, begging to be verbalized, she loved Shawn. 

He spoke more but Jules didn’t pay attention, his statement hammering in her head before it reached her heart, sinking inside and taking over her entire being. She gazed at him until reality hit her and the initial shock passed. That was enough for that night, it was time to wake up. With more strength and both hands on his arms, the detective shook Shawn until he waked, a little startled but instantly relieved as her face entered his focus. 

“Jules? Are you okay? I… Did I sleep?”

“I'm okay. Yeah.”

“For how long?” - His palm was already scratching one of his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth as he tried to gain more consciousness and push the sleep away. 

“Almost two hours.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I wasn’t…”

“It’s fine. You deserved it.”

His lips curved into his signature smirk as he studied her face, noticing her flustered cheeks and something else he couldn't classify, but he decided not to explore it further. 

“Come on Jules, you wanted to see me sleep. Very creepy, kind of a stalker vibe, but I dig it.”

“Shawn!”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide her previous shock and begging him to switch the subject before he started questioning her.

“So...any changes?”

“No. All quiet.” 

Relieved, Juliet relaxed, glad that their conversation was focused on the investigation rather than wandering around anything that might have been said while Shawn was sleeping. 

“Okay. I’m not sure he’s gonna come here, Jules.”

“It’s our only lead.”

She shrugged her shoulders, defeated by her tiredness. Shawn nodded silently, observing her blue eyes drift away for a little. 

“You should get some sleep too, as it appears we're gonna stay here for a while.”

“I don’t need to sleep Shawn, I’m fine.”

“Come on Jules. I can see it in your face. And, so you know, I've been told my chest is very comfortable.”

His grin widened at the sight of the embarrassment creeping its way to her face. 

“I’m good.”

Shifting her attention away from Shawn, Jules looked down at her lap, very interested in the binoculars resting there. A moment later the psychic’s hand entered her vision as he reached for the tool in her possession, obligating her to look at him again. 

His expression was softer now, his eyes filled with that overwhelming care, only he was capable of conjuring in his look. That mesmerizing kindness intended for Jules, and only for her.

“Jules, please, get some rest.”

His soft voice, filled with a little concern and his goofy tone, smoothed her posture. 

“Okay. But if anything happens you wake me.”

“Cross my heart.”

He raised his hand in proof, wearing a sincere and thankful smile from Jules, who shifted in her seat until she found a position comfortable enough to take her nap. As she closed her eyes, feeling Shawn’s ones observing her protectively, those three little words came back to her mind. 

_ I love you Jules _

They may be dancing around their feelings and maybe it would be a long time before either finally said those words intently but, at that moment, Juliet was sure she loved him back. She only hoped her sleeping form would be a little more discreet than Shawn’s. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I must say that this whole rewatching Psych thing instigated my mind more than I thought it would so I've been writing a lot. I apologize in advance for the number of stories coming your way, but I hope you enjoy it. ;)


End file.
